Hey beb, do you marry me today?
by ayaxe 01
Summary: Zwykłe FF o Rakanie i Xayah Ale może coś z tego będzie, więc zapraszam Urażony Rakan. Dziewczyna, która "wyrzuca" go ze sceny. Tak ta istota zdecydowanie zaciekawiła jego osobę. Chce wiedzieć, dlaczego to on nie jest w centrum rozmów i zainteresowania innych. Przypadkowe spotkanie, próby zabicia go z jej rąk i trzy słowa z jej pięknych, pełnych ust " TY NADĘTY DUPKU!"


Dziewczyna. Ciągle tylko o niej mówią. Czemu odchodzi w zapomnienie? Jest przecież wielkim, cudownym Rakanem! To on powinien być w centrum zainteresowania i rozmów.

Dziewczyna... dlaczego tak go intrygowało kim jest?

Vastajski chłopak szedł wzdłóż leśniej rzeki do najlbliższej, górskiej wioski. Tam bowiem chciał zdobyć informacje na temat tej tajemniczej kobiety, która "wygania" go ze sceny.

Z jego rozmyślań wyrwały go odgłosy walki. Rakan nie był by sobą, gdyby nie wdał się w bójkę, przy tym nie robiąc wielkiego zamieszania i tłumu w okół siebie. Tak więc ruszył pędem w głąb lasu i z wielkim hukiem i gracją wparował w sam środek walki.

Powalał swoich przeciwników z gracją i gdy walka dobiegła końca ukłonił się uroczyście licząc na brawa.

Zamiast braw usłyszał tylko głośne "TY NADĘTY DUPKU".

On? Wspaniały i przystojny Rakan? Kto śmiał go tak obrażać?!

Chłopak podniósł głowę wyraźnie pokazując, iż jest zły i urażony.

Te emocje szybko zniknęły z jego twarzy, gdy zobaczył kto wypowiedział te słowa. A była to przepiękna vastajska kobieta o fioletowym upierzeniu i przenikliwych, mądrych oczach.

A te usta? Tak, te usta mógłby obdarowywać pocałunkami całymi dniami.

\- Z chęcią bym je pocałowł. - odparł vastaj zagryzając się przy tym w język.

Dziewczyna przewróciła tylko oczami i wyjęła swoje ostrza z ciał ofiar. A raczej pióra.

"Interesująca istota." Odrzekł tym razem w myślach. Nie chciał urazić tak pięknej istoty swoim niewyparzonym językiem,który i tak - jak i on sam- jest wspaniały.

\- Jestem Rakan, a ty skarbie? - powiedział z uśmiechem młody vastaj.

\- Kimś. Żegnaj. - nim się obejrzał dziewczyna zniknęła.

Lecz nie na długo. On ją wytropi i dowie się jak ma na imię. Przecież, gdyby tego nie zrobił nie był by sobą, prawda?

Xayah od dziecka nie umiała zawierać nowych znajomości. Zawsze była tą, która bacznie wszystko obserowała z tyłu, a gdy nikt się nie spodziewał wbijała każdemu ostrza w serce. Każdy jej ruch, pościg, walka, wszystko wcześniej było zaplanowane w jej głowie krok po kroku.

Dzisiaj jednak zaskoczno ją i dziewczyna musiała improwizować. Co prawda i tak by wygrała ale vastajka nie lubiła jak coś nie szło po jej myśli lub wbrew planowi - nie lubiła improwizować.

Gdy w środku walki jakiś vastaj, któremu wydawało się, że jest na jakieś scenie wparował z nikąd i wybił ją z rytmu.. Xayah miała ochotę przeszyć go piórami i dokończyć bójkę. Jednak nie potrafiła, coś ją powstrzymywało.

Dziewczyna otrząsnęła się z rośmyślań i po chwili znalazła się w swoim tymczasowym obozie.

Woda...

Gdy przymierzała się do ściągnięcia płaszcza usłyszała szelest. W swojej prawej dłoni zamieniła trzy pióra w sztylety i czekała na atak. Zza drzew wyłoniła się czyjaś sylwetka. Harpia rzuciła tam ostrza lecz intruz zrobił szybki unik i w mgnieniu oka znalazł się za jej plecami.

Słysząc ten głos dziewczyna zmarszczyła lekko brwi lecz nie ruszyła się. Była w potrzasku.

Jego ręcę po kolei znajdowały się na jej szyji i tali a jego skrzydło otulało praktycznie ją całą. Była drobnej postury i niskiego wzrostu. Rakan nigdy nie uwierzyłby - gdyby wcześniej nie widział jak walczy - że dziewczyna potrafi być tak groźna.

Nie drgnęła. Stała w miejscu i podziwiała go. Przynajmiej tak mu się wydawało.

Przekartkował ją wzrokiem od góry w miare możliwości w dół.

Miała mały lekko zadarty nos z kolczykiem, pięknę złociste oczy i dwa pasma na policzkach. Ale to co intrygowało go najbardziej to jej usta - duże, pełne i pociągające. Chciał je całować, nawet teraz miał na to ochotę - znowu.

Rakan jak to Rakan sprecyzował swoje ruchy.

To jest:

\- Przenieść swoją dłoń na talię dziewczyny.

\- Przyciągnąć ją bliżej do swojej osoby.

\- Musnąć jej szyję opuszkami swoich palców.

No i oczywiście. - Wypowiedzieć swoja formułkę.

Tak więc vastaj zabrał się do roboty i wykonał z gracją wszystkie wymienione czynności.

\- Padłaś w ramiona najprzystojniejszego Vastaja na ziemi, imie jego brzmi Rakan. Powinnaś być zachwycona tym faktemm, skarbie. - odrzekł po chwili z widocznym uśmieszkiem na jego twarzy.

Harpia wydawała się być tym niezbyt przekonana. Feniks zaś poczuł lekkie pieczenie na policzku, zerknąwszy na źródło nieprzyjemnego,a zarazem i przyjmnego doznania (w końcu przecież ma pierdolone objawy masochizmu), Rakan odkrył iż vastajska kobieta przecięła jego cudowny policzek ostrzem. Zmarszczył brwi i posłał dziewczynie zawiedzione spojrzenie.

\- Skarbie, dlaczego to uczyniłaś? - spytał lekko urażony.

Vastajka nie dawała za wygraną. Chciała uderzyć go w czuły punkt każdego mężczyzny i zaatakować.

\- Nie z tymi numerami do mnie skarbie - wymamrotał pod nosem i sprawnym ruchem przygwoździł dziewczynę do ziemi. - Jak już mówiłem słonko, powinnaś być grzeczną dziewczynką. Ja nie chce twojej krzywdy a ty nie chcesz mojej . Porozmawiamy w pokojowym nastawieniu czy mam cię tak trzymać? Bo nie oszukujmy się - odparł po chwili. - Nie jest to przyjemne i wygodne ani dla ciebie, jak i dla mnie. Więc jak będzie? - spytał po chwili.

Dziewczyna długo nie odpowiadała więc vastaj już chciał interweniować lecz z ust dziewczyny usłyszał ciche "Niech będzie."

Zadowolny z jej odpowiedzi i z samego siebie mężczyzna wstał pomagając w tym dziewczynie leżącej pod nim. Podobało mu się takie ułożenie ich ciał - ona na dole, on na górze.

Gdy upewnił się, iż vastajka nie ma zamiaru go zabić - znowu tak na marginesie. - uśmiechnał się i zaczął rozmowę.

\- Zacznijmy więc od początku. Jam jest Rakan, tancerz bitewny i najwspanialszy vastaj na ziemi. A ty, słonko? -spytał z łobuzerskim uśmieszkiem na twarzy, kłaniając się przy tym lekko.

\- Twoje ego jest naprawdę wygórowane vastaju... Jestem Xayah. - odparła po chwili i spojrzała na jego cholernie dobrze zbudowane ciało, za którym nie jadna (i nie jeden) poszła by wszędzie.

Spodobało mu się to, jak na niego patrzyła. Lecz jej imienia nie miał zamiaru zapomnieć tak jak wszystkich poprzednich. O nie. Ta drobna istotka przed nim wzbudziła w nim takie zainteresowanie, że nie odpuści tak łatwo. Bez względu na to, czy jego towarzystwo będzie jej przeszkadzać, czy nie on nie da jej tak po prostu odejść.

Gdy vastaj, którego ówcześnie miała zabić przestał ją przyganiatać , Xayah nieufnie wstała i wypowiedziała swoje imię. Nie od razu ale jednak...

Była nieufna, w końcu był to obcy a ona wolała działać sama. Po chwili zaczęła zbierać swoje rzeczy. Nie było tego dużo - zaledwie mała torba z pożywieniem, pieniędzmi i mapami z zaznaczonymi miejscami, gdzie zlikwidowała Akolitów i uwolniła pradawne duchi Ionii. Zakładając torbę na ramię wymamrotała coś pod nosem i ruszyła w dalszą drogę ignorując przybysza.

Nie zaszła daleko. Poczuła silne, męskie ramię na swoim pasie i słowa, które strasznie ją irytowały:

\- A ty dokąd skarbie? - spytał po chwili vastaj

\- Jak najdalej od ciebie i twojego wygórowanego ego.. - wymamrotała i wysobodziła się z jego objęć.

\- Skarbie, ja tak łatwo nie odpuszcze. Nawet jeżeli teraz odejdziesz, znajdę cię i nie opuszczę na krok, więc twoje próby olewania mnie i ignorowania nic nie dadzą słoneczko. Więc jak będzie? Pozwolisz mi z tobą podróżować, czy wolisz rozwiązanie wyżej przedstawione? - zaptał po chwili mężczyzna w szelmowskim uśmiechem na twarzy.

Xayah zmarszczyła brwi i po dłużej chwili westchnęła.

\- Ale jeżeli będziesz zawadzał, przeszkadzał i się mnie nie słuchał oraz irytował, to pożegnasz się z jedyną męską godnością jaką posiadasz. - mówiąc to przeniosła swój wzrok na jego krocze, po chwili znowu patrząc mu w oczy - Rozumiemy się vastaju?

Rakan ukłonił się z nieznikającym uśmiechem na jego twarzy i odrzekł śpiewnie:

\- Jak słońce, skarbie.

Tak właśnie poznając się wyruszyli w długą podróż w góry Ionoii.


End file.
